


Kiss me again

by Buckmesideways22



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bromance, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22





	Kiss me again

Anthony bounced over Sebastian’s couch with a beer in his hand, “Come on, Seabass, I don’t want to miss this game!” It was the Pelicans vs the Knicks. Anthony was in New York for an audition and was staying in Sebastian’s guest room. 

“Calm down, Chocolachino.” He laughed and brought over the salsa and chips that his assistant had picked up. He grabbed his vodka tonic and sat down next to him on the couch. 

They picked at each other the entire game, drinking heavily and snacking until no chips were left. The game ended and Seb picked up his phone, “Gonna order a pizza. What toppings?” Seb asked.

“Meat lovers.” Mackie said, “Ya know I love that sausage.” Anthony chuckled. Seb laughed and blushed a bit. He knew that Anthony was joking and the man had no idea that Sebastian was bi and how leading that comment was. 

“Someone will have to let Black Widow down easy.” He quipped. Mackie continue to make jokes about how the falcon and Black Widow were going to end up together and how he was going to be cap, while seb order the pizza. The poor guy on the phone getting confused by Anthony Mackie’s loud ass voice in the background. 

“Should be here in 30-40 minutes.” Sebastian murmured and then put his phone on table. 

“Sounds good. We should drink so more beers.” Anthony said pulling another two from the ice bucket he moved next to him during halftime. 

The next thing Sebastian knew, Anthony’s arm came up, warm around him.”Okay,” He said roughly, “pass me another.” Damn, his erection for stirring at the touch. He really needed to get laid. He shifted his legs to try to not make it noticeable. But, how could it not be. Sebastian wasn’t a bragger but he was well endowed. He leaned forward and grabbed the remote and turned it to cinemax. He grinned, Not Another Teen Movie was playing.

Mackie lost it in chuckles as Evans walked away in the scene with a banana shoved up his butt, “Dear lord! I’m hafta say shit to him next time we talk.” He had a whooping laugh that filled the room as he smacked his hand on his muscular thigh. “Ol’ Banana Split Evans!” 

Sebastian cackled, “You’ve never seen this?”

“Nah, man!” He looked at Seb, “This is almost worse than The Bronze! GivE Me THat GoLD!” He bellowed than rolled over with laughter.

Seb shook his head and felt relief that his erection was subsiding with the slight embarrassment, “Whatever. Are you palms sweaty?”

“What?” Anthony arched a brow.

“Maybe your knees are weak? Arms are heavy?” Seb smirked.

“Listen, if you’re gonna bash on 8-mile I will have to point on that it did better than all your movies other than ITonya and Marvel.” Anthony gave him a victorious look.

Seb gave him a pouty face and didn’t retort. He knew that he hadn’t necessarily started in the most popular movies, but his career was in an up swing.

“But hey, you looked good in The Bronze.” Anthony commented.

Seb looked at him and shook his head, “You’re gonna make fun of me more.”

“Make fun of your rock hard abs and the vein that was pulsing down your adonis belt?” He said his voice huskier.

“What?” Seb gawked. He was drunk, that couldn’t have been what Anthony said.

“I’m going to bed.” Anthony said abruptly.

“Umm...okay?” Seb looked at him eyes like a deer in headlights.

“You coming?” He asked and stood. He peered down at the brunette.

“Fuck! You serious?” Sebastian said looking up at him in awe and confusion.

“Yeah, I’m going to do things to that cute ass, that you can’t imagine.” Mackie purred. He looked like a beautiful brown god above him. 

“Christ.” He murmured and stood.

Anthony pressed his lips over Sebastian’s. His strong hand gripped Seb’s cleft chin and he ran his thumb across it. He pulled away leaving Sebastian dazed, “You can call me Anthony.” He said with a wink.

“Shut up.” Seb groaned and gripped his shoulders and smoothed his body against Anthony’s. “And kiss me again.”


End file.
